Parar
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Todo porque Rin y Len no quisieron parar...


**DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE NINGUNO DE SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

-La ecuación es fácil si prestas atención-le dijo Rin a su acompañante,con una sonrisa.

-Si le entiendo-se quejó Len-es solo que tardo en procesarla-ambos rieron por el comentario. Ambos estaban haciendo la tarea en casa de la rubia,ya que era viernes y no tenían planeado verse en todo el fin de semana;ellos dos andan,y Rin vive con sus padres,Dell y kiyoteru...la adoptaron cuando ella era pequeña,pero no hay que enfocarnos mucho en eso...Los padres de Rin eran buenos...si no se enojaban,pero Len siempre fue tachado como niño bien a la vista de ellos dos.

-Odio matemáticas-se quejó la rubia-y nos faltan...tres ejercicios mas.

-Aaaaaa,que flojera-se quejó Len.

-Len,Rin,vamos a salir-le avisó Kiyoteru.

-A donde van?-preguntó Rin.

-Vamos a hacer unas cosas,Rin-se acercó a Rin y le besó la frente-adiós Rin,adiós Len.

-Adiós!-dijeron los dos rubios,viendo como kiyoteru y Dell salían de la casa.

-Se fueron-dijo Rin,aventando el cuaderno a la mesa de la sala de estar.

-Lo cual significa que estamos solos-dijo Len,pícaramente.

-Y que quieres hacer?-le preguntó Rin,con un toque sensual e inocente.

-Esto-la besó,beso que fue correspondido.

-Mis padres van a tardar horas-dijo Rin sonriendo pícaramente;Len la volvió a besar,ahora abrazándola,y Rin pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Len la fue acostando lentamente en el sofá,poniendo una mano en el muslo de la chica,dejando de besarla para pasar por su cuello.

-Len...para-Rin puso sus manos en el pecho del chico-no tenemos protección.

El chico suspiró,mientras se reincorporaba.

-No-Len bajó la cabeza por unos momentos-espera-Len abrió su mochila,y sacó el pequeño envoltorio-primera vez que le agradesco a la educación sexual-Rin soltó una pequeña risita y ambos se pararon del sofá y empezaron a caminar mientras se besaban hasta la habitación de la chica. Len cerró la puerta y puso cuidadosamente a Rin en la cama y se subió arriba de ella,poniendo sus brazos y piernas a los costados de la chica para no lastimarla.

-Len-musitó Rin cuando el chico estaba besándole el cuello. Len se reincorporó y se quitó la camisa,y empezó a desabotonar le la blusa a la chica.

-Ah!-Rin jadeó al sentir el contacto de su pecho con el pecho del chico. Len bajó desde el cuello de Rin hasta su vientre,dejando besos en el camino.

-Ah,Len!-Rin empezó a acariciar los cabellos del chico,soltándo varios suspiros por el trabajo del chico. len puso sus manos en las piernas de Rin,abriéndolas y acomodándose en ellas,esto iva a ser largo...

* * *

Len se dejó caer a lado de Rin,ambos respirando con dificultad.

-Wow-dijo Rin entrecortadamente.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Len de la misma manera que Rin. Len se acercó como pudo a Rin y la abrazó,para después tapar a ambos con las desacomodadas sábanas.

-Te amo,Rin-le dijo Len,abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo-contestó Rin cariñosamente,correspondiendo el abrazo,ambos cayendo dormidos.

3 horas después,len abrió los ojos,dándose cuenta de que Rin también acababa de despertar.

-Hola-dijo Len,para después besarla.

-Hola-le contestó a Len con una sonrisa.

-Dormiste bien?-le preguntó Len separándose para sentarse.

-Muy bien-dijo Rin,sentándose con el,tapándose con la sábana-que hora es?

-Las siete de la noche-ambos suspiraron,para después reir.

-Ya es tarde-musitó Rin sonriendo.

-Si-Len se acercó otra vez a ella-te amo.

-Yo mas-Len la abrazó por la cintura,juntando sus labios con los de la chica,Rin pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico,mientras que el beso tomaba intensidad.

-Rin,ya llegamos...!-Dell y Kiyoteru abrieron la puerta del cuarto de la chica,ya que Len la cerró pero no con candado. Y fue justo ahí donde vieron a ambos rubios,desnudos,siendo apenas cubiertos por las sábanas,besándose con cierta intensidad,pero hay que recalcarlo...Ambos estaban desnudos! Al oír la voz de kiyoteru,Rin y Len se separaron,viendo con cara sorprendida a los dos adultos enfrente de ellos con cara entre sorpresa y furia.

-Ay no-susurró Rin,siendo escuchada solo por Len;ambos se separaron y se cubrieron con las sábanas rápidamente.

-QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Dell estaba hecho una furia,al igual que kiyoteru,después de todo,un maldito pervertido estaba pervirtiendo a su princesita!...

* * *

Me siento como una pervertida! ya lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación,que les hicieron y eso...veanlo como quieran.

Nos vemos y gracias por Leer!

Dejen Reviews.

Sayonara!


End file.
